Muse-skills
Common This is the Common skill tree of the Class Muse, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Meditation LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Increase Maximum MP and MP Recovery Rate by improving your focus. *Cure LVL:1-5 {Type:Magic Recovery} {Target:Ally} (Meditation required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Restore HP to a targeted ally. *Restoration LVL:1-5 {Type:Magic Recovery} {Target:Ally} (Cure required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Restore HP to a targeted ally. *Soul Doubt LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Hostile Character} (Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Use Mana energy to suppress a targeted enemy so that it cannot chant spells. Offensive This is the Offensive skill tree of the Class Muse, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Spell Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Increase Max MP through mastery of your spells. *Spirit Boost LVL:1-9 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Yourself} (Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Increase damage and Max MP for a short period of time. *Staff Mastery LVL:1-18 {Type:Passive} : Increase Attack Power and Magic Attack Power when equipped with a Staff. *Ice Bolt LVL:1-9 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Staff Mastery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Attack an enemy by firing ice crystals. *Frostbiter LVL:1-9 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Ice Bolt required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Shoot ice crystal projectiles at an enemy, reducing its Movement Speed. *Voltage Jolt LVL:1-4 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Staff Mastery and Frostbiter required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Summon lightning from the skies to shock enemies. *Icy Hailstorm LVL:1-4 {Type:Area Effect Magic Damage} {Target:Hostile Character} (Staff Mastery, Voltage Jolt and Tornado required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Summon icy hail within a fixed area to damage enemies and reduce their Movement Speed. *Wind Storm LVL:1-4 {Type:Area Effect Attack(Self)} {Target:Hostile Character} (Staff Mastery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Summon a strong windstorm that will damage enemies around you. *Tornado LVL:1-4 {Type:Area Effect Attack(Self)} {Target:Hostile Character} (Wind Storm required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Summon a mighty windstorm that will damage enemies around you. *Mana Bolt LVL:1-9 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Staff Mastery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Attack an enemy from a distance with a bolt of magical power. *Mana Spear LVL:1-9 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Mana Bolt required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Attack an enemy from a distance with a mighty bolt of magical power. *Fire Ring LVL:1-4 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Staff Mastery and Mana Spear required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Cast a ring of fire at the enemy to inflict damage and reduce its Defense Power. *Meteorite Strike LVL:1-4 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Staff Mastery, Fire Ring and Tornado required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Call upon a meteorite to crash on a targeted enemy. Support This is the Support skill tree of the Class Muse, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Purify LVL:1-4 {Type:Magic Recovery} {Target:All Members} (Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Purify a target to remove the status effects of previously cast magic spells. *Wand Mastery LVL:1-18 {Type:Passive} : Increase Attack Power and Magic Attack Power when equipped with a Wand. *Mana Drop LVL:1-9 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Wand Mastery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Damage an enemy with a Mana Drop. *Voltage Shock LVL:1-9 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Wand Mastery, Mana Drop required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Summon lightning from the skies to shock enemies. *Wand Control LVL:1-18 {Type:Passive} (Wand Mastery required) : Through steady training in the art of wand combat, you gain offensive capabilities with the use of a wand. *Mystic Shielding LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Wand Control, Voltage Shock required) : Passively channel mystic powers through your body to increase your defenses. *Improved Wand Mastery LVL:1-18 {Type:Passive} (Mystic Shielding required) : Through training you are able to increase the damage from the use of a wand. *Bonfire LVL:1-9 {Type:Summoning Magic} (Wand Mastery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Summon a bonfire that will continuously restore the HP and MP of nearby allies. *Summon Phantom Sword LVL:1-5 {Type:Summoning Magic} (Bonfire required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Summon a Phantom Sword to fight your enemies. *Recovery LVL:1-5 {Type:Magic Recovery} {Target:Ally} (Wand Mastery, Cure required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Restore a fixed amount of HP to a targeted ally. *Soul Revive LVL:1-5 {Type:Resurrection} {Target:Fainted Ally} (Recovery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Bring a fallen player back to consciousness. *Party Heal LVL:1-5 {Type:Magic Recovery(Self)} {Target:Party Member} (Recovery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Immediately restore the HP of your party members. *Integrity LVL:1-5 {Type:Magic Recovery(Self)} {Target:Party Member} (Wand Mastery, Party Heal required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Restore a large amount of HP to nearby Party Members. *Hustle Charm LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Ally} (Wand Mastery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Increase the target's Movement Speed. *Precision Charm LVL:1-9 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Ally} (Wand Mastery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Cast an enchantment on a target that enhances Accuracy Rate. *Resilience Charm LVL:1-9 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Ally} (Wand Mastery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Cast an enchantment on a target that enhances Defense Power. *Wallop Charm LVL:1-9 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Ally} (Wand Mastery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Cast an enchantment on a target that enhances Attack Power. *Blessed Mind LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Party Member} (Wand Mastery required;Magic Staff/Magic Wand required) : Increase party members' Maximum HP and MP amounts by blessing them.